


The Exalted

by solarift



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen, Knight Seats are power, M/M, Magic AU, One-Shot, Tattoos, rather it's a mini-fic, tiny shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarift/pseuds/solarift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's come time for Eggsy to leave behind the title of Galahad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Exalted

Merlin exhaled, a sigh deep within his chest echoing heavily through his esophagus.

“Give them time, old friend,” Harry murmured serenely as he too continued to watch the recruits practice from this side of the one-way mirror. “Not all of them can be as gifted as Lancelot; if they were we’d have no one to command about.”

Merlin guffawed, the sound statement enough without having to use words.

“Besides, it’s not every day the predecessor of the _now_ former-Galahad gets to witness his successor choosing _their_ inheritor,” Harry mused before marveling. “Three generations, all alive to see this day come to pass. I’m feeling rather emotional, Merlin.”

“That’s just your age catching up with you, you sentimental old fool. Besides, lotta good it’ll be if he chooses someone that turns out to be just as ornery as he is,” Merlin mutters in reply. “Though it seems to be a trait passed down from one generation to the next the very moment the power of the Seat of Galahad is transferred to its new host. I’m still not entirely sure how it’s possible to inherit tardiness to important gatherings, intolerable cheek and a knack for reckless abandon during missions every single generation...”

“Luck, I’d wager,” Harry hums.

“Let’s call it a curse,” Merlin says cheekily in reply.

Harry tsks, clicking his tongue in mock-reprimand. “I’m not entirely sure I agree with such a statement anyhow; if anything this ‘curse’ you speak of skipped a generation, so you had a moment of reprieve when Eggsy held the Seat.”

Before Merlin could reply the door to their observation room clicked open.

“Ah, speak of the devil,” Harry quipped before speaking up in greeting. “Eggsy, have you chosen already?”

An icy glare did nothing to quell the amusement dancing about in Harry’s eyes.

“No,” the blond answered curtly before snapping his attention to Merlin. “Get a new batch, Merlin. This bunch is no good.”

Merlin sighs heavily once again as Harry chuckles beside him. “Eggsy, we’ve been through this; this is the only batch for you to choose from. Now stop trying to replace yourself with a mini-Harry; the poor candidate will never live up to such heinous expectations.”

Harry arched a brow at his friend.

“‘s not my fault none of ‘em can tell the difference between a summoning incantation and an illusionary spell. And I ain’t giving up the title of Galahad until I find someone that’ll do the name justice. That’ll make sure to keep the Seat protected and-”

“Eggsy,” Harry says softly, warmth filling his tone as he pulls the young man into a one-sided hug. “You have _already_ given up the title of Galahad; right now, one of these children will inherit the Seat by your will or without it. I know your gut is telling you who to choose. Listen to it as you’ve always listened to it. They will undoubtedly exceed your expectations, however high they’re set. All right?”

Eggsy pulled away from the comfort of Harry’s arms to look out at the candidates on the other side. “Yeah.”

“Good. Now how about we put the fear of God in these children before you make the big announcement. I’ve been meaning to stretch my Illusionary techniques for a while now,” Merlin said excitedly as he pulled off his shirt and rolled his shoulders, neck cracking. The tattoos aligning his strong body began to hum at his command; as his power awoke so too did the markings etched across his torso begin to glow.

“I rather find myself in accordance with Merlin, love; it’s been far too long since I was allowed out in the field,” Harry said grinning as he shucked out of his suit jacket and pulled the sleeves of his dress shirt above his elbows. He flexed the muscles in his forearms, before closing his eyes and concentrating. “I do believe it’s time to see if I’m able to break my summoning record.” The tattoos upon Harry’s skin thrummed to live, the fine hairs standing on end as the blood beneath pounded through his veins. Harry’s markings began to solidify upon his skin, each part connecting into place as his will strengthened.

“Alright, I’m game,” Eggsy snorted, stretching his own limbs this way and that. No visible tattoos marred the blonde’s skin, but the power beating through his veins, up along his arms and down his legs, was signal enough. He had a rare power not oft seen in the world anymore, one he’d been born with. That gift combined with that of his new position within Kingsman – the power one inherited with the Devotion of Guinevere – proved to be a force few before Eggsy were ever able to control. It was a power one used with their entire body, calling upon the oldest of magicks that communed and commanded the Elements. 

When Eggsy finished his stretching he could feel the power radiating throughout his body, and though markless himself, the one way an adversary could detect a threat was when they looked into his eyes, for they glowed as brilliant as any star.

“Well then, that’s us ready I see. Arthur, Guinevere, let’s not keep them waiting,” Merlin smirked. 

And with that they headed into the training room.

**Author's Note:**

> This minific was written for [@fangirl-maketh-fics](http://fangirl-maketh-fics.tumblr.com/), who requested "T.) Tattoo + Merlin, Eggsy, Harry" from my writing meme 'Send me a character(s)' over at tumblr weeeeks ago! This was fun to write!
> 
> Find mere at [tumblr](http://solarrift.tumblr.com).


End file.
